1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electric sensor means connected to an interface device for an appliance for processing a plurality of high resolution operative programs and functions of various kind for different types of media, integrated with a television receiver screen, adapted to allow to set and perform such operative programs and functions for different types of media and to display the same onto such screen.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known an appliance for processing a plurality of high resolution operative programs and functions for different types of media, integrated with a television receiver screen, for setting and displaying such operative programs and functions for different types of media onto the same screen.
In particular, this appliance is adapted to permit to set and display such operative programs and functions onto at least a television receiver screen of any type (LCD, LED, plasma etc . . . ), included into the same appliance or into separated external appliances, and is characterized by main electronic control means such as at least a master or main microprocessor for controlling and managing informatics analog and digital data in general and data of the operative programs and functions for personal computers and television receivers of various kind; by video signals processing means such as a video processor connected to both the master microprocessor and the television screen, so as to receive and process video signals of any type depending on the informatics data of the operative programs and functions which have been respectively set and processed through such master microprocessor, and for displaying such video signals on to the video screen; by audio signals processing means such as an audio processor connected to both the master microprocessor and the sound reproducing transducers, for processing and reproducing the audio signals depending on the informatics data and the operative programs and functions which have been respectively set and processed through such master microprocessor; by selector means for the input of analog and digital video and audio signals of various kind, which are transmitted via radio, cable, wires, optical fibres and the like, which selector means are connected to the video processor and the master microprocessor through a BUS control line, which in turn is connected to both the audio processor and a graphic module for processing the video signals; and is also characterized by first, second and third electronic control means of the inputted and outputted informatics data in general and the data of the operative programs and functions for personal computers and television receivers with respect to the appliance and the external peripheral appliances, which are connected operatively to the same appliance, said first electronic control means being constituted by a remote control circuit formed by a receiver/detector connected operatively to the master microprocessor through a multiplexer switch and the BUS control line, and being adapted to receive and to transmit informatics data via radio, cable, wire, optical fibres or the like, which data are set in advance into external peripheral appliances such as remote controls, keyboards and mouses of personal computers, appliances connected to the Internet network, and the like, appliances interacting with this remote control circuit, for displaying the images and reproducing the sounds contained into such data, and these data are received by the appliance referred to and transmitted to the peripheral appliances for displaying the images and reproducing the sounds contained into the same data. Moreover, this remote control circuit allows to set and to select directly into the peripheral appliances the operative programs and functions for personal computers and television receivers, and to check the functions of the most different kinds, to be performed in the appliance referred to. In turn, the second electronic control means are adapted to receive and to transmit audio data and to set and select via radio, cable, wires and the like the operative programs and functions for personal computers and television receivers and are constituted by at least a multiplexer switch connected to the audio processor and the BUS control line connected to the master microprocessor. Besides, the third electronic control means are adapted to receive and transmit, via radio, cable, wires, optical fibres and the like, informatics data in general and analog and digital video and audio data of the operative programs and functions for personal computers and television receivers and are constituted by at least an access gate, connected with its inputs to a plurality of peripheral appliances of various kind and with one or more of its outputs to the master microprocessor, through the BUS control line. This processing appliance is also characterized in that the master microprocessor is adapted to control and manage the data exchange among it and the input selector means and the first, second and third electronic control means, and among it and correspondent electronic control means of external electronic appliances and/or systems, which are connected permanently or temporarily with this appliance, and that the master microprocessor is set for receiving at its input informatics data in general and analog and digital data of the operative programs and functions which have been set through such first, second and third electronic control means and the correspondent control means of the external electronic appliances and/or systems, in order to manage and process the same data and to transmit correspondent response output signals adapted to control the carrying out of the operative programs and functions which have been set, and the means for processing the video signals and the audio signals of this appliance and the external electronic appliances and/or systems, by displaying the correspondent images on to the television screen and reproducing the correspondent sounds in the audio transducer means of this appliance and the correspondent television screens and audio transducers of the external electronic appliances and/or systems, and being adapted to check and inspect also the correct operation and the carrying out of the operative programs and functions of this appliance and the external electronic appliances and systems, so as to signal and in case correct automatically any not correctly performed operation, or to signal also any possible operative failure or defect of this appliance and the external electronic appliances and systems.
Besides, such master microprocessor is connected with its outputs to a mass storage unit (hard disk) and an optical writer/reader device of traditional type.
It is also known a system for processing in a real time the human voice for controlling data and functions of various kind in an appliance of the above mentioned type, which is adapted to select and control a plurality of data relating to the high resolution operative programs and functions of different types of media, which must be performed in the appliance referred to and the external electronic appliances and/or systems, which are connected operatively to the same appliance. Such system is characterized by at least a microphone connected, through control means, analog-digital converter means, transmitter means, receiver means, decoder and receiver means for voice control and ground noises filtering means, with voice analyzer means is adapted to recognize the tone, the timbre and the volume of the human voice and the phonemes pronounced in front of this microphone, and which have been re-ordered in the form of digital signals coded into proper data banks, stored into storage means of the appliance, together with the database of the controls for the operative programs and/or functions which must be performed from time to time in the electronic appliances and/or systems, and which are displayed and identified through a suitable window of the relative appliance and/or system, said voice analyzer means being connected through a BUS control line to said main electronic control means and being arranged with an operative program adapted to be submitted to an initial training step and a possible learning step, in such a way as to recognize in one or more times the phonemes and/or the vocal controls which have been given through said microphone and to generate as response a determinate type of coded digital signal adapted to control the relative electronic components, to provide for carrying out of the correspondent operative programs and/or functions and, in the case of failure of recognizing of such phonemes and/or the vocal controls, even in the case in which they have not yet introduced into the database, with relative refusal of the same phonemes and/controls, said operative program being adapted to display in the screen the similar phonemes and/or all the controls contained into the stored database, so as to select, through a remote control apparatus of the appliance, the correct phonemes and/or controls corresponding to the given phonemes and vocal controls, which are introduced into said operative program, with consequent automatic change and correction of such phonemes and/or vocal controls and carrying out of the selected operative programs and/or functions, and storage into the database thereof, and activation of the relative electronic control components for carrying out the respectively selected operative programs and/or functions.
Finally, it is known an interface device associated with a known appliance of the kind referred to, which is connected to peripheral appliances of the most different types, which device is controlled manually or by means of a remote control apparatus, and is so set as to receive input signals of a plurality of operative programs and functions of different types of media, of the same type and also of different type with respect to those available with said processing appliance, and coming from such peripheral appliances, which programs and functions are selected manually or by means of a remote control apparatus, and is also set for generating corresponding output signals adapted to display onto the screen of the appliance referred to the selected operative programs and functions, as well as to reproduce in the same appliance the sounds contained into such so selected operative programs and functions. Moreover, such interface device may also interact with the related peripheral appliances, controlled manually or by means of a remote control apparatus, in such a manner that to change at will the operative programs and functions which have been selected into the same peripheral appliances, and to generate corresponding modified output signals adapted to display on to the screen of the appliance referred to these modified operative programs and functions, as well as to reproduce in the same appliance the sounds contained into these modified operative programs and functions. Finally, such interface device may also interact with the peripheral appliances, controlled manually or by means of a remote control apparatus, in such a manner to change at will the operative programs and functions selected into one or more of the same peripheral appliances, and to generate corresponding modified output signals which are transmitted to additional and different peripheral appliances, in order to be added to the operative programs and functions of these additional and different peripheral appliances, by modifying them as desired, and to display on to the screen of the appliance referred to these additional operative programs and functions, as well as to reproduce in the same appliance the sounds contained into these additional operative programs and functions.